twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Twilight Zone episodes written by Rod Serling
The following is a list of The Twilight Zone episodes written or adapted from other works by Rod Serling: The Twilight Zone (Original Series) Serling wrote or adapted 99 of the 156 The Twilight Zone episodes. Season 1 *Where is Everybody? *One for the Angels *Mr. Denton On Doomsday *The Sixteen-Millimeter Shrine *Walking Distance *Escape Clause *The Lonely *Time Enough at Last (teleplay) *Judgment Night *And When the Sky Was Opened (teleplay) *What You Need (teleplay) *The Four of Us Are Dying (teleplay) *Third from the Sun (teleplay) *I Shot an Arrow Into the Air (teleplay) *The Hitch-Hiker (teleplay) *The Fever *The Purple Testament *Mirror Image *The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street *People Are Alike All Over (teleplay) *Execution (teleplay) *The Big Tall Wish *Nightmare as a Child *A Stop at Willoughby *A Passage for Trumpet *Mr. Bevis *The After Hours *The Mighty Casey Season 2 *King Nine Will Not Return *The Man in the Bottle *Nervous Man in a Four Dollar Room *A Thing About Machines *The Eye of the Beholder *The Lateness of the Hour *A Most Unusual Camera *The Night of the Meek *Back There *The Whole Truth *Twenty Two *The Odyssey of Flight 33 *Mr. Dingle, the Strong *A Hundred Yards Over the Rim *The Rip Van Winkle Caper *The Silence *The Mind and the Matter *Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up? *The Obsolete Man Season 3 *The Arrival *The Shelter *The Passersby *The Mirror *It's a Good Life (teleplay) *Deaths-Head Revisited *The Midnight Sun *Still Valley (teleplay) *Five Characters in Search of an Exit (teleplay) *A Quality of Mercy (teleplay) *One More Pallbearer *Showdown with Rance McGrew *To Serve Man *The Little People *Four O'Clock (teleplay) *Hocus-Pocus and Frisby (teleplay) *The Trade-Ins *The Gift *The Dummy (teleplay) *Cavender Is Coming *The Changing of the Guard Season 4 *The Thirty-Fathom Grave *He's Alive *No Time Like the Past *The Parallel *Of Late I Think of Cliffordville (teleplay) *On Thursday We Leave for Home *The Bard Season 5 *In Praise of Pip *A Kind of a Stopwatch (teleplay) *The Last Night of a Jockey *The Old Man in the Cave (teleplay) *Uncle Simon *Probe 7, Over and Out *The 7th Is Made Up of Phantoms *A Short Drink From a Certain Fountain (teleplay) *The Long Morrow *The Masks *I Am the Night—Color Me Black *Sounds and Silences *The Jeopardy Room *Mr. Garrity and the Graves (teleplay) *The Brain Center at Whipple's *The Fear The New Twilight Zone (Second Series) Two episodes in this series were updated versions of stories written by Serling for the original series. "Our Serena is Dying" is based on a story outline by Serling that was undeveloped for the original series. Season 1 *Night of the Meek/But Can She Type?/The Star (writer, segment "Night of the Meek") Season 2 *The After Hours (story) Season 3 *Our Selena is Dying (story) The Twilight Zone (Third Series) Two episodes in this series were updated versions of stories written by Serling for the original series. Season 1 *The Monsters Are on Maple Street (story) *Eye of the Beholder (writer) Category:Lists Category:TV Series